


Overlords also deserve sweet relationship

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Canon, Fluff, I Tried, It’s the first time—sorry, M/M, OOC, This was actually my first Disectari fic, i love them sooooooo much, it will get better, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: They named their cat strawberry.
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus





	Overlords also deserve sweet relationship

+++

Voltari有一个秘密。好吧，其实也不算什么秘密，明眼人其实都能看出来，只是他们不敢指出这一点而已。

这世上可能只有一个人还对这个秘密毫不知情——而他刚好又是这个秘密的主角。这个人叫Disectus。

Voltari喜欢Disectus。暗恋，应该说。Disectus是Voltari的学长、挚友、上司、爱慕对象。他们现在甚至还住在一起。

“我不想自己一个人住嘛。”Voltari当时是这么说的。于是Disectus就把他接到自己家来了。

不要对Voltari有喜欢的人这件事大惊小怪。这没什么，说真的，没什么。Hitherland从来没有“反派不能恋爱”的规定，只是大家都想看上去酷一点，所以也从来没人恋爱。

那我就是Hitherland第一人了。Voltari盯着坐在自己对面吃早饭的Disectus心想。接着他又想到，Disectus这么优秀，喜欢他的人很可能不止自己一个。

“在想什么？”Disectus问Voltari，“今天有草莓果酱，那不是你最爱的吗？”Voltari摇了摇头：“在想..邪恶计划。”他后知后觉地发现Disectus正在帮他把果酱抹到面包片上，吓了一跳：“没必要的..我可以自己来。”

“你太心不在焉了，Voltari，还不如让我来帮你呢。”Disectus把面包片放在Voltari的碟子里，喝了一口茶，接着感受到Voltari的目光一动不动地盯着他看，于是挑了挑眉：“怎么了？”

“没事…”Voltari回答，“没事。”他食之无味地把面包片塞进嘴里，一边吃一边气愤地想Disectus是不是对谁都这么贴心。

接着他的思绪又回到“Disectus这么优秀肯定不止一个人喜欢他”上来，于是气鼓鼓地把盘子推开，索性不吃早饭回房间关上了门。

为什么不喜欢我！我！我！是我不够好看还是不够邪恶，是我不够理解他还是不够和他志同道合。Disectus，你看看我嘛！

年方二十三的年轻反派Voltari郁闷地把头埋进了掌心。门外还坐在餐桌前的Disectus一脸茫然，不知道为什么自己的小学弟突然就生气了。

+++

Voltari和Disectus认识已经很久了。上反派学院的时候Disectus就是Voltari的学长。Voltari作为新生入学的那天，学生会主席Disectus站在台上发言，举手投足得体又迷人，勾起一边嘴角微笑的样子立马勾走了Voltari的心。

“救命。”Voltari对自己说，“救命。”一些藤蔓迅速生根发芽，爬满Voltari全身，再攥紧他的心脏，迫使着他双倍努力地学习、参加社团活动，好能让Disectus注意到自己。

Voltari在一年级下半学期加入了学生会。各科老师都告诉Disectus这个新来的小孩是个好苗子，努力又上进，好好培养就会成为和Disectus一样天资优异的反派。于是开会的时候Disectus特意点了Voltari的名字让他发表自己的意见。

他看着Voltari僵硬地站起来，抱着笔记本，有点无措地四顾。Disectus担心这对Voltari来说太突然，刚想叫他坐下，就看见Voltari张开嘴侃侃而谈，很多高年级的老生都明里暗里地表达出了钦佩。

而Disectus彻底被惊艳了。尤其是当Voltari说到“促使我来到学生会的主要原因就是因为主席Disectus开学时的演讲”时。他决意要照顾这个小学弟，而既然Disectus这么决定了，也没有人能阻拦他。

到学期临近结束时Disectus和Voltari已经成了很熟的朋友。Voltari生怕自己赶不上Disectus的步伐，于是哪怕Disectus都说“慢慢来，不用太努力”了他也在不断提升自我。而这让Disectus更喜欢他了。

“一个有血有肉的反派。”Disectus这么想道，“还挺可爱的。”他看着身边为考试复习到昏头昏脑的Voltari，有点怜惜地揉了揉他的脑袋。“累不累？”Disectus问。

“啊..还好。”Voltari回答，眼底下的黑眼圈倒是很浓，要不是一年级还没学到怎么设计反派外表，Disectus几乎要以为那是Voltari化的妆了。“你在这等一会。”Disectus说，走出了Voltari的单人寝室。

学生会主席有从教师专用自动售货机买东西的权利，Disectus挑了罐饮料，回到了Voltari的房间。“你喝吧。”他淡淡地说：“草莓牛奶。”

“喔。”Voltari有点愣神，把那瓶饮料接过来喝了一口：“谢谢。”“不用谢。”Disectus把手搭到了Voltari的肩上说，“好孩子是能得到奖励的。很用心学习的小朋友也可以得到草莓牛奶。”

“再说了，我也快毕业了。”Disectus见Voltari合上了笔记本，随便挑了个话题。“感觉得送你点什么。你可是我最喜欢的学弟。”

没想到下一秒Voltari眼圈就红了——他自己都觉得丢脸，但高强度的复习、对Disectus日渐增长的喜欢和害怕自己不够好的担心让他整个人快崩溃了——“不想要你走。”Voltari说，努力忍着哭腔，不想让Disectus发现他一点都不酷。

Disectus明显慌了，Voltari从来不哭，也不示弱，突然来这么一出实在是让他手足无措。“怎么了？没事的，Voltari，又不是不会见面了。”

Voltari看了他一眼，哭得更厉害了：“你走了我就没有动力学习了…”

Disectus不知道该干什么，有点手忙脚乱地把Voltari揽进怀里，拍了拍他的后背：“怎么会呢？再过两年你就能来找我了，Voltari，而且我也会给你写信，会回来找你的，好不好？”

他哄Voltari哄了有半个多小时才让Voltari恢复到正常的状态。小朋友还是小朋友啊，再努力上进也有想撒娇的时候。

“突然崩溃了...对不起。”Voltari揉着眼睛说，露出一个微笑。

“没事，我知道你压力很大。我一定会给你写信的，不用担心这个，好吗？一定会的。”Disectus害怕Voltari再为了这个难过，于是向他承诺道。

“说好了？”Voltari有点幼稚地问。他猜今晚Disectus对他只有顺从，于是卸下平常的伪装，试探性地问了一句。Disectus怔了一下，这样满眼期待地问问题的Voltari实在是很可爱：“说好了。”

“那我睡觉了，学长晚安。”Voltari说道，把门关上，然后拿起一旁的饮料喝了一口，完全隐藏不住开心。

Disectus在外面，双手插兜，情不自禁地微笑起来：他觉得Voltari这样的小性子着实很讨人喜欢——持宠而娇？有可能。

+++

毕业后Voltari全A*通过考试，甚至比Disectus当年的成绩还要好上几分。Disectus兑现了他的承诺，让Voltari住进了他的公寓，两个人每天要么呆在家里制定邪恶计划，要么就出门去做点坏事，生活很有规律。

Imperatrix大帝死后这样的生活也没有被打乱。但Disectus一直觉得Voltari在隐藏着什么东西，尤其是最近每次他打开Voltari房间的门的时候，Voltari总是手忙脚乱地把一个东西藏起来，不让他看。

他想了很多种可能性，最后得出一个结论：Voltari想反叛。这是唯一合理的解释，不然为什么平常对他无话不说，连“今天的云看上去像怪兽”都要分享的Voltari会闭口不谈他在房间里干的事？

Disectus忧心忡忡地皱起了眉毛。反叛可是一件大事，而他不希望Voltari出任何事。Disectus坐在他的办公桌前，十指并拢，试图找出一个方法不让Voltari受到伤害。

五个小时后，Disectus喝了一口茶，知道这就是答案了。这是唯一一种解决方法。如果Voltari想要反叛，那么Disectus一定会奋力阻拦。不管Voltari到底是多优秀的反派，他都不可能凭自己一人成功。

但是他可以和Voltari一起离开。说实在的，Disectus也厌倦了日复一日的勾心斗角。自己的同事都是反派的问题就出在你永远不知道下一秒自己会不会被人杀死——他们都是反派。

也许我和Voltari可以离开，去一个更好的地方……这不是不可能。Disectus对自己说，现在的问题是，怎么跟Voltari说呢。

+++

“Voltari。”Disectus说，Voltari闻言抬起头：“怎么了？”

“听着，这可能会让你感到很不安，但是我不得不说，我觉得我知道你每天都在房间里干什么了。”

“啊。”Voltari有点傻地张开嘴：“你知道了？”

“是的。你在策划一场反叛，对不对？Voltari，你要知道，如果条件允许的话，我会百分百支持你的。但是相信我，你没办法反叛成功的，所以我思来想去，得出了一个解决方法。”

Voltari的表情很奇怪——他看上去在强忍笑意：“你继续。”

“我们走吧。”Disectus说，“我们离开这里。不当反派了，随便干点什么。找个小地方住着，以后就不回来了。不和任何战争扯上关系。我们甚至可以养一只宠物，你不是一直想养猫吗？我们就养一只猫，给它取名叫甜心，或者其他的。我们走吧，Voltari。”

Disectus抬起头来，发现Voltari在笑。他有点摸不着头脑：“为什么你在笑？你难道不是想反叛吗？”

“当然不是，我的天啊，Disectus，你想到哪里去了。”Voltari从口袋里掏出一封信递给Disectus：“我在给你写情书。”

Voltari其实没想过他会这么早就表白，但是Disectus今天的这一番话让他彻底下了决心。Disectus可能是有史以来最成功的几名反派之一，今天却因为以为Voltari要反叛而决定陪着他一起放弃一切。他爱我，Voltari心想，他一定爱我。

“情书——你的意思是……？”Disectus看着手里的那封信问。

“我喜欢你。”Voltari回答，踮起脚轻轻地吻在了Disectus嘴唇上。而Disectus在自己意识到之前就回吻了他。

“所以，”Disectus在那个吻结束之后问，“我们到底要不要离开？我挺想养猫的。”

“我无所谓……”Voltari若有所思地回答道，“我这么努力地当反派也只是因为喜欢你而已。”

“啊。”Disectus说，“是因为我吗？”

“是啊，就是因为你。”Voltari紧紧抱住了Disectus。“被拥抱的感觉真好。”他嘟囔道，蹭了蹭Disectus，后者摸了摸Voltari的长发：“你对恋爱有什么要求吗？这对我来说是一个全新的体验……我有点措手不及。”Disectus诚实地说道。

“我要谈史上最甜的恋爱。”Voltari的声音被闷在Disectus的衣服里，“反派也要谈甜甜的恋爱。”

+++

他们给那只小猫取名叫草莓。因为他们决定在自己的小院子里种草莓。

后来的很多个夕阳西下的下午，Disectus都会搂着Voltari的肩膀，面带微笑着看他们的小房子与鲜红欲滴的草莓，接着Voltari会摘一颗下来塞进Disectus嘴里，问，“甜不甜？”

“没有我给你的恋爱甜。或是说，婚姻。”Disectus总是这样回答，在草莓味还没散去时亲吻Voltari。

接着他们一前一后地回到那个有着壁炉、温暖的地毯和温度正好的热饮的客厅里，听着草莓喵喵的叫声看书或者画画。

Fin.


End file.
